Un nuevo inicio
by Joss and Annie Stories
Summary: Isabella esta cansada de las discuciones de sus padres,Edward busca veganza con Jake q le ha quitado a su novias¿Que pasara si cuando sus padres descubran su paradero y Edward se enamore de ella? ALL HUMANS'
1. En busca de un camino

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

**CAPITULO i**

_BELLA POV_

Poco a poco la oscuridad iba perdiendo la batalla contra la luminosidad de los rayos del sol y el pasto húmedo característico de las lluvias de Forks. Empezaba a recoger mis cosas cuando escuche la típica "charla" matutina de mis padres, pero hubo algo que hizo que mis ojos derramaran algunas cuantas lágrimas.

-_YA ME HARTE DE QUE SOLO TE DEDIQUES A TU TRABAJO JEFE SWAN_!-grito mi madre enfurecida

-_SI TANTO TE HARTASTE ¿POR QUE NO TE LARGAS DE AQUÍ?_

-_SI TANTO QUIERES, ME LARGO PERO ME LLEVO A MI HIJA_- exclamo mi madre y dando unos pasos.

-_NO NI LO PIENSES TE LARGAS, PERO SI NADA DE LO QUE TE HE DADO_.

Sentí como mis lágrimas se iban intensificando conforme la platica iba subiendo de tono… sentí que alguien me abrigaba con una cobija y depositaba en mi mejilla un pequeño beso. No me di cuenta que me había quedado dormida el reloj marcaba las 11:00a.m.

De repente vino a mi cabeza una decisión que se que algún día no me arrepentiré. Me iria de mi casa. Así mis padres dejarían de pelear por la falta de dinero que tenia y el exesivo trabajo que se necesitaba para alimentar a tres bocas, y no dude un minuto mas y empaque ropa para un mes. No tenía idea de donde me dirigía donde me quedaría pero espero bueno.

Salí con rumbo a la preparatoria a darme de baja y recoger el papeleo necesario para trasladarme a otra dependiendo el lugar donde fuera que mi destino me llevase. Me llevo a las afueras de la ciudad casa de mi amiga Ángela: ella tenía tiempo de haber salido de la prepa ya que quedo embarazad.

-¡Bella!-grito con alegría, pero al ver la expresión de tristeza de mi rosto cambio-¿Qué pasa?

-Necesito tu ayuda-le conté la historia de todos los motivos que había decido irme de mi casa, sus gestos cambiaban y asentía sin interrumpirme- y por eso decidí salirme y empezar a tomar mis propias decisiones, total ya soy mayor de edad(N/T: En México la mayoría de edad es de 18 así que tome por referencia eso)

-Lo siento, ya se tengo una idea- tomo su teléfono marco un numero y paso un rato charlando con un tipo que por que oí se llamaba James, eso era mientras yo cargaba a la pequeña Lauren de un año de edad- Esta bien, James mañana nos vemos has luego-asintió y colgó- Bella era un amigo de Ben y dice que no hay problema en que te quedes un tiempo con él y su esposa, mañana vendrá a recogerte temprano para salir a Chicago- Chicago mencione para mis adentros.

A la mañana siguiente un hombre como de unos cincuenta años, que a pesar de la edad se mantenía en forma y guapo a simple vista, vino x mi y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, me sorprendio su carisma.

Estaba segura que este sera un nuevo comienzo para toda mi vida.

**

* * *

Hey no me odien soy nueva en esto & es mi primer fanfic tengan consideracion si no esta muy largo... Porfa dejenme un review para saber que les parece y saber que quieren que quite o ponga:)**

**Beso.**

**JocelynnGarciaa; **


	2. Nuevo Hogar

**Diclamer: Los personajes le pertecen a STEPHENIE MEYER y la historias es obra y gracia de mi imaginacion SE PROHIBE LE COPIA PARCIAL O TOTAL DE ESTE DONCUMENTO.**

**Summary: Isabella esta cansada de las discuciones de sus padres, conoce a Edward en la preparatoria se enamoran & ... ¿Que pasara si cuando sus padres descubran su paradero?**

* * *

Llegamos a una parte reservada del aeropuerto, era muy elegante y solo había las personas suficientes para atender un vuelo, al entrar una recepcionista muy alegre nos recibió.

-Buenos días señor James, buenos días señorita…

-Isabella- conteste esbozándole una sonrisa tímida.

-Bueno mucho gusto, Soy Heidi y seré su aeromoza en este viaje, espero que les guste- dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa- cuando usted guste señor partimos

-Bueno no se diga mas es tiempo que Bella conozca su nueva hogar- me sentí rara al escuchar la palabra "hogar" eso era símbolo de algo bueno y estable, lleno de amor y paz, cosa que nunca había tenido.

Si la el lobby de la sala de abordaje era lujoso, no se imaginan como era el avión, que simplemente llamarlo así era un insulto para el mismo. El exterior era blanco con lo que eran las alas de un color rojo brillante y en la punta con letras negras y en cursiva la palabra "Lefevre". El interior era cómodo los asientos de piel color beige, una pequeña habitación de descanso, era aproximadamente para 10 personas.

-Isabella estoy feliz que vengas con nosotros, mi esposa y yo siempre quisimos tener una hija pero por causas del destino no pudimos, pero así somos felices y con tu llegada mas-Me dijo con una grata sonrisa- espero que tengas algún día la confianza para contarme que paso y las razones las cuales te fuiste de tu cada.

-Bueno señor, para empezar llámeme Bella, Isabella casi no me agrada.

-Ok, Bella, pero tú tampoco me llames señor, llámame James.

Y luego le conté toda la historia, el solo asentía me miraba con cariño, pero nunca me interrumpió. No sé cuantas horas tardamos platicando que solo nos interrumpió el sonido de la azafata avisándonos que ya íbamos a descender.

Al llegar nos esperaba una lujosa camioneta Pilot, creo que de la Honda, color negra que relucía de lo brillante que estaba, nos recibió un señor como unos 35 años.

-Señor James, bienvenido de nuevo

-Laurant no me llames así bien sabes que podría ser tu hermano

-Es por respeto.

-No te preocupes, mira te presento a Bella la muchacha de la que te hable anoche cuando Ángela llamo.

-Mucho gusto señorita, Bella- dijo con una amplia sonrisa y dándome un beso en la mano, al cual yo correspondí con un sonrojo.

-Bueno, como dije es hora que conozcas tu nuevo hogar

-Adelante señ… perdón James y señorita, Bella

-A mi también solo dime Bella, no me gusta tanta formalidad- es solo asintió, abrió la puerta de la parte de atrás de la camioneta, y nosotros la abordamos, mientras el subía las maletas a la cajuela y subía al lado del conductor.

La casa, bueno eso era poco para describirla, era enorme y a la vez hermosa. Era blanca y con unos jardines hermosos, que el verdor del césped y los colores de las flores hacían una pacifica combinación con los colores de la casa. Conforme nos acercábamos se iba viendo a una señora de cabello rubio-rojizo, que según la descripción de James, debía ser Victoria, su esposa, el muchacho de al lado de piel morena y cabello azabache debía ser Jacob, su sobrino. Nos esperaban en el porche de la casa con una enorme sonrisa y agitando una de sus manos a forma de saludo.

Cuando bajamos de la camioneta James corrió a abrazar a Victoria y le dio un dulce y casto beso en los labios, que tanto amor me hacía sentir incomoda. Jacob al contrario se acerco a mí y saludo.

-Hola mi nombre es Jake, espero que te sientas a gusto aquí, y que nos llevemos muy bien, también seré tu guía en la escuela mientras te adaptas.

-Gracias y mucho gusto mi nombre es Bella- le dije extendiéndole mi mano a cordialmente y el esbozo una gran sonrisa, ignorando mi mano me dio un gran abrazo.

-Bueno veo que ya conociste Jake, espero no haber interrumpido-dijo una voz muy amable que deduje que era de Victoria, Jacob me soltó y le sonreí a Victoria- Un placer conocerte querida, mi nombre es Victoria, ya sabes cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras.

-Es un placer conocerla señora- victoria soltó una leve carcajada y me envolvió en un abrazo.

-Querida no me digas así, me haces sentir vieja dime Vicky- solo asentí- bueno que esperamos has de estar cansada, es tiempo que conozcas la casa- dijo arrastrándome hacia el interior, con una señora cargando mis pocas maletas detrás de nosotras.

Si el exterior era magnifico el interior era el quíntuple de lindo. Toda la decoración era a blanco y negro, con formas muy elegantes todo estaba finamente acomodado, me quede estática ante lo maravillosamente hermosa que se veía. Subimos por unas escaleras de madera color negra, me imagina que era caoba o algo así, a un tercer piso donde se encontraban tres habitaciones, había una con la puerta abierta, lo que se dejaba ver era de colores lila, morado y blanco, que daban un toque juvenil pero infantil a la vez

-Bueno Bella, esta será tu habitación a lado está la de Jake y la de nosotros está en la segunda planta, descansa y bajas a la hora de la cena si puedes.

-Gracias, por todo.- le dije y le di un abrazo como nunca lo había dado.

La habitación era gigantesca con un gran armario, al que mis cosas no acentuaban nada bien para ser guardadas en ese lugar, la cama era matrimonial cubierta con un edredón color blanco un los bordes morado tipo uva, un escritorio de madera color blanco en el cual descansaba una portátil color negro. Pensó que la habían dejado ahí y bajo a devolvérsela a James.

-James alguien dejo esto por equivocación en mi habitación- James sonrió

-Querida es tuya la necesitaras cuando vayas a la escuela

-Pero…-quise protestar, pero James se había parado y me puso un dedo en los labios a modo que guardara silencio

-Pero nada, úsala se que te será útil.

-Gracias, pero no me gustan que gastes dinero en mi ya es suficiente que me des asilo en tu casa y claro que esto te lo pagare trabajando cuando no vaya a la escuela.

-Ya te dije que Vicky y yo siempre quisimos tener una hija y pues bueno, tú serás como esa niña que nunca tuvimos, así que por favor no rechaces estos regalos.

-Está bien- conteste tímidamente

Sin duda esto sería un nuevo hogar.

**

* * *

Hey chicas(os) espero que este capitulo les agrade, no se preocupen pronto saldra Edward & taranranran... bno gracias a las personas que se hacen un gran espacio en su tiempo y leen mi historia:) **

**Los quiero.**

**JocelynnGarcia;**


	3. Choque

**CAPITULO III**

**Edward POV**

Maldita vida.

Si maldita no puede ser que todas mis novias se vayan tras el perro de Jacob Black. Estúpido. Mil veces estúpido ese perro sarnoso. Pero juro que me vengare…

El ruido de mi celular vibrando me saca de mis pensamientos, era James:

-¿Que pasa Eleazar?- conteste con furia

-¿Ya sabes la buena nueva?

-No, pero dila-

-La nueva estudiante de la prepa es la primita de Jacob Black por lo que se dice, es el momento perfecto para que te vengas de ese perro, revolcándote y rompiéndole el corazón a su "adorada" primita.

-¿Cómo sabes que me quiero vengar de Jacob?

-Hermano, te has pasado diciendo eso desde que terminaste con Tanya ¡por Dios!

-Bueno y ¿la has visto?- pregunte con fastidio

-¿Qué si la he visto?, tendrías que dejar de ser hombre para no verla, es un bombón y si tu no la quieres pues yo hare mi luchita

-¡NO! Es perfecto el plan gracias Eleazar, te debo una-

-Me lo agradecerás luego ahora estoy en la puerta de tu dormitorio, vamos a divertirnos…

-Ok, te veo…-

Baje al encuentro con Eleazar, ya estaban mis hermanos Jasper y Emmett en el coche, solo me estaban esperando a mí.

Fue una noche de chicos, mujeres, sexo y alcohol, pero íbamos tan embriagados que nos estrellamos contra un poste de luz que estaba en la entrada de casa de los Lefevre, la familia del chucho de Jacob, yo me sentí alegre de que arruináramos la casita, nótese el sarcasmo, de Jacob.

-¿Ahora…hip…que ha…hip…cemos?- pregunto Emmett tan borracho que no se le entendía mucho.

-Salir…hip… Huyendo- sugirió Eleazar

-Da igual…

En eso se vio que la luz de la casa se encendía y salía la persona mas hermosa que había visto en estos momentos sus ojos chocolate miraban preocupados y detrás de ella, para amargarme la noche, salió el chucho de su primo detrás de ella. Seguro que esto iba a estar divertido, ya me la imaginaba en mi cama jadeando, su rostro contraído del placer, sentía que algo en mi pantalón estorbaba y me di cuenta que estaba excitándome solo con imaginarla.

-¡Alguien me puede decir porque están estrellados contra el poste mi casa!- grito la fea voz del guarro ese.

-Jake cálmate, no te pongas así, ¿no ves que están en estado de ebriedad?- dijo una voz tan melodiosa como las misma campanillas

-Bella, entra a la casa ahora mismo

-Jacob, no seas así con esa dulzura andante- dije con la intención de acariciarle la mejilla, pero un manotazo me detuvo

-¡Hey! Ni te atrevas a tocarla me oíste Cullen?

-Jake, calma, mejor llamemos a la policía, sabes que James no va reaccionar tan bien si lo golpeas

-Ya cálmense, Jacob, porque no nos dices cuanto te debemos y todos felices y contentos- dijo Eleazar con toda la despreocupación en la voz. Lo mire atónito ante su comportamiento.

-No lo sé, déjenme checo y les digo- dijo el perro con una nota de sarcasmo en su voz.

-Ya a estos los que les hace falta es una ducha fría-dijo dirigiendo su mirada a mis pantalones en los que había un bulto,- para bajarles la borrachera y lo que se les haya quedado en el antro- ¡Por Dios! Es que estaba tan jodidamente sexy con un camisón Victoria Secret's que le llegaba hasta el nacimiento de las rodillas, y dejaba mucho que desear.

-Mañana nos arreglamos en la escuela Cullen, esto no se queda así- dijo un Jacob muy enfurruñado al ver que estaba mirando de mas las piernas de… ¿Cómo se llamaba? No se pero estaba tan sexy, que no me percate de que ya estábamos en la parada de taxis, para abordar uno mientras el Jeep de Emmett era visto por el seguro.

Y ahí empezaba el plan "Conquista"

**

* * *

Lo sé no quedo como yo esperaba, pero es que me gusto como iba a quedar mejor asi que le cambie el sumari y esto fue lo que me quedo espero que les guste, les dare un adelantadito del proximo capitulo;)**

Iba caminado rumbo a los pasillos hacia la primera clase que era Biologia, Jacob ya me había explicado en que edifico se encontraba, iba tan concentrada que no me fije de la enorme parede de músculos que habia freten a mí...

**Muahahaha ya saben quien es? mm buenos nos vemos el próximo fin de semana **

**Besos **


	4. Escuela

**Disclamer: Los personajes le pertecen a STEPHENIE MEYER y la historias es obra y gracia de mi imaginacion.**

**Summary: Isabella esta cansada de las discuciones de sus padres,Edward busca veganza con Jake q le ha quitado a su novias¿Que pasara si cuando sus padres descubran su paradero y Edward se enamore de ella?**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL DEL CAP.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPITULO IV**

**Bella POV**

Era muy temprano el despertador marcaba las 5:49a.m, los recuerdos de la noche anterior surgieron al ver gente reparando el poste de luz fuera de la casa.

**Flash Back…**

_Estaba repasando el horario que Jacob me había entregado, según de las materias que llegaría según el curso en que estaba solo este año y me graduaría e iría a la Universidad a estudiar literatura inglesa. Pero un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos…_

_Abrí la ventana de mi habitación, ya que daba hacia la calle, y al ver eso no dude en salir corriendo a auxiliar a la gente que había en el coche. Al salir vi al hombre más hermoso que pude haber visto en mi vida, su cabello cobrizo estaba alborotado y pasaba sus manos una y otra vez sobre este, sus perfectos músculos estaban un poco tensos, en eso sus hermosos ojos verdes hicieron contacto con los míos y me perdí en el fondo de esas lindas esmeraldas…_

_-Bella, ¿Qué haces afuera tan tarde y en pijama?- dijo Jacob sacando de mi encuentro visual con aquel ser._

_-Es que oí ruidos y abri la ventana y me encontré con ese choque y quise auxiliarlos…_

_De repente mis pies tomaron vida propia solo recuerdo que el iba a acariciar mi mejilla y yo me percate de un bulto entre sus piernas y dije:_

_-Ya a estos los que les hace falta es una ducha fría, para bajarles la borrachera y lo que se les haya quedado en el antro- dije y me fui dentro de la casa._

…**Fin del Flash Back**

Un golpe en la puerta me saco de mis recuerdos, dije un "adelente", y el cuerpo de Jake apareció por detrás de la puerta…

-¿Lista para tu primer día?

-No pero vamos…

Salimos de la habitación yo como me había duchada desde temprano ya estaba lista, Jake solo le faltaba cambiarse su pijama, pero dijo que lo haría después de desayunar. Cuando terminamos cada uno se dirigió a su habitación para alistar sus cosas respectivamente.

Cuando al fin nos dirigíamos al campus, me puse nerviosa ya que no sabía como llegar, entonces James salió y me dijo:

-Buenos días, Bella- sonrió amablemente- veo que ya estas lista para ir a la escuela pero antes te tengo un regalo…-dijo con una amable sonrisa, no me dejo contestar y me llevo a un garaje y me entrego las llaves de un auto y un GPS, que tenia la dirección de la escuela para no perderme

-Gracias-dije tímidamente

-No me digas gracias si ni siquiera lo has visto…

-Pero de todos modos has hecho todo por mi y tan solo me conoces de dos días, gracias- dije dándole un abrazo mientras, Laurant quitaba la manta del coche, al verlo casi me desmayo era un Mazda 3, en un color rojo brillante- Enserio James, gracias!

-Bueno no perdamos mas el tiempo y condúcelo o llegaras tarde, de todos modos Jacob ira contigo hoy no pudo llevar su amiga Leah, y bueno me retiro se me hace tarde para el trabajo.

Espere 5 minutos a que Jake bajara para irnos al colegio y todos veían el auto como si se fuera a acabar el mundo de tan impresionante que era, me estacione a lado de un Volvo plateado y nos bajamos.

Iba caminado rumbo a los pasillos hacia la primera clase que era Biología, Jacob ya me había explicado en que edifico se encontraba, iba tan concentrada que no me fije de la enorme pared de músculos que había freten a mí y volví a ver ese cabello cobrizo muy parecido al que vi la noche anterior y él me dedico una sonrisa

-Hola- me dijo como sabiendo que solo ese gesto me mataba

-Hola! Perdón, no me fije- pero me detuve al ver su cara- espera tu no eres el que anoche choco contra el poste de enfrente de mi casa?

-Ah! Y tu no eres la prima de Black?- dijo con un poco de humor negro en su tono de voz..

-Si lo soy, y no contestes mi pregunta con otra porque no me gusta nada ese tipo de gente.

-Bueno si lo soy, y por qué no pasamos, la clase está a punto de empezar… - me dirigí a un asiento vacío, y el se sentó a lado mío y no supe porque así que dije mi duda en voz alta

-¿Por qué te sientas junto a mi?- el rio y me contesto

-Porque si no te diste cuenta este era el único asiento disponible, así que si no te importa trabajaremos juntos todo el año…

Este seria la peor clase.

**

* * *

Hey!Gente como estan? sorry por no actualizar antes... bueno les tengo unas cuantas noticias...**

**1. Estoy empezando a trabajar en unas nuevas historias con una amiga y compartiremos la cuenta asi que de ahora en adelante abra nuevas historias y por supuesta yo seguire con las mias**

** que haber minimo 10 reviews' para que actualize[si son buenas y hay 25 el martes el miercoles subo]**

** actualizare domingos en las noches..**

**Le tuve que hacer unos cambios a la historia ya que por msn una tipa me dijo que me robe el nombre de la suya,asi que para no hacer conflictos la historia sufrio algunas modificaciones , si leyeron el nuevo summary&titulo se daran cuanta si mas por el momento las veo luego:D**

**JocelynnGarcia;x3'**


	5. Plan en mente

**Disclamer: Los personajes le pertecen a STEPHENIE MEYER y la historias es obra y gracia de mi imaginacion.**

**Summary: Isabella esta cansada de las discuciones de sus padres,Edward busca veganza con Jake q le ha quitado a su novias¿Que pasara si cuando sus padres descubran su paradero y Edward se enamore de ella?

* * *

**

**Capitulo V**

**Jacob POV**

Eran alrededor de las 9:00a.m me encontraría con Bella para almorzar, esa chica sin duda me había cautivado, no como la zorra de Tanya, la ex-novia de Edward, que como todas las demás siempre me seguían cuando ya se saciaban la sed de él, pero sé que con Bella sería diferente la conquistaría y el wilo (N/T es como una zorra nada más que en masculino) ese no me lo quitaría, si así seria todo…

Recordé los eventos de la noche anterior y como quiso acariciar su mejilla, y yo como se la quite, él la veía con más intención de la necesaria, sé lo que pasaba por su cabeza, pero yo me iba a encargar de que borrara esos pensamientos…

* * *

**Edward POV**

Era mitad del semestre, genial, acabamos de regresar de vacaciones de navidad. Cheque mi horario mientras caminaba por el pasillo, mi primera clase era Biología, genial, no tendría que prestar atención ya que sabía mucho de eso gracias al curso que tome hace dos años, pero bueno a quien le importa?.

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a mi casillero, divise a Eleazar con su chica, Carmen, o algo así

-¿Qué pasa hombre?- me saludo dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda

-Hola, Edward- dijo Carmen tímidamente

-¡Hey! Pues aquí, esperando a que empiecen las clases y ustedes?

-Ya sabes dando nuestro rondín diario, para ver que pescamos- les había dicho que Eleazar era el chismografía oficial entre los populares? No, a pues ahora lo saben-¿Qué clase tienes primero?

-Biología – respondí secamente- y que hay de nuevo por los pasillos de esta escuela?

- Bueno te cuento en el camino a clase-nos dirigimos hacia el aula de Biología, donde los tres teníamos clases, me conto de lo nuevo, nada interesante pero bueno, entre eso estaba los que interesaba, la chica Swan, muy misteriosa, se dice que entro de un día para otro, nadie sabe de dónde proviene, y solo se dice que es como la hija adoptiva de la familia Lefevre, y que llego asi como así.

No pude seguir oyendo porque algo que se choco contra mi me hizo enfadar, pero hablando de la reina de Roma, la cosa que se tropezó era la misma Swan en persona, en vivo y a todo color. Lucia demasiado sexy para su seguridad. Esa falda arriba de las rodillas daba ganas de alzarla y descubrir lo que había bajo ella, llevaba un top blanco, con escote con finas mangas o más bien tirantes que se amoldaba a sus bien definidas curvas, todo iba a juego con su personalidad.

Sonreí inocentemente, después de lo que acaba de pensar y solté un "Hola" al cual ella tardo en contestar.

-Hola! Perdón, no me fije- se corto rápidamente y me miro con cara de curiosidad- espera tú no eres el que anoche choco contra el poste de enfrente de mi casa?- Así que ella tenía buena memoria, muy bien….

-Ah! Y tú no eres la prima de Black?-dije contestándole con otra pregunta

-Si lo soy, y no contestes mi pregunta con otra porque no me gusta nada ese tipo de gente.

-Bueno si lo soy, y por qué no pasamos, la clase está a punto de empezar… - me di cuenta que el único asiento vacío a era el de su lado así que me senté ahí y ella pregunto

-¿Por qué te sientas junto a mi?- me reí y le conteste con ironía

-Porque si no te diste cuenta este era el único asiento disponible, así que si no te importa trabajaremos juntos todo el año…

_Juntos todo el año…_

Mis palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, y eso hizo clic para empezar mi plan.

Plan conquista en marcha.

**

* * *

Hey! gente como estan?, perdon por tardar tanto, esque tuve examenes en la escuela y bueno, sorry por hacerlos esperar y entregarles esto, esque estoy en mi mente esta seca y nose que poner, pero espero que les guste ;D**

**Bueno pasense a la historia de "REALES PROBLEMAS" que escribe Annie**

**Los quiere:**

**JocelynnGarcia;x3**


	6. Primer almuerzo

**Disclamer: Los personajes le pertecen a STEPHENIE MEYER y la historias es obra y gracia de mi imaginacion.**

**Summary: Isabella esta cansada de las discuciones de sus padres,Edward busca veganza con Jake q le ha quitado a su novias¿Que pasara si cuando sus padres descubran su paradero y Edward se enamore de ella?**

* * *

**Capitulo VI**

**Bella POV**

Habían ya pasado las dos primeras horas de la escuela que por desgracia eran biología, ¡Dios! Iba a morir si me tocaba aguantar un minuto más al engreído de Cullen. Todas las dos horas paso tratando de sacarme información, que si mi familia, gustos, historial amoroso… ósea, ¿que rayos le pasa?

Solo faltaba una hora para el almuerzo me encontraba en clase de Literatura, me había tocado hacer pareja con una buena chica de nombre Ángela se veía muy tranquila y pacifica, ella no trataba de sacarme información de mi "primo"-nótese el apodo- Jacob, al contrario evadía el tema lo mas posible y eso me agradaba, seriamos muy buenas amigas.

Al final de la hora estaba buscando a Jake, en medio de los alborotados alumnos, en la cafetería, de repente sentí una mano jalarme hacia una mesa.

-¿Te pensabas quedar ahí todo el almuerzo o qué?- dijo esa voz tan fastidiosa que reconocí al instante como la del Cullen

-Lo siento Cullen estaba esperando a alguien- le dije con furia, ya que lo había localizado, pero como me mando hasta la mesas del fondo lo volví a perder

- Perdone flor si le expropie el botón **(*) **– dijo sarcásticamente

-Perdonado estas- dije sentándome frente a el ya que el almuerzo se iba a terminar

-Bueno creo que tú y yo dejamos una plática pendiente

-AMM… yo no recuerdo dejar nada pendiente contigo…

-Claro ahora no recuerdas…-dijo un poco enfadado- bueno me estabas diciendo…

-¡Bella! ¿Que haces con esta cretino aquí ?- ¡Gracias Jacob! Dije mentalmente

-¡Este cretino tienen nombre!

-¿Y a quien le interesa?

- Podrían calmarse los dos- intervine- lo siente Jake, te estuve buscando pero no te encontre. Asi que Edward me dijo muy "amablemente"- vease el sarcasmo con el que dije la ultima frase- que me sentara con el

-Bueno ya me encontraste ahora vámonos…

Nos marchamos del lugar no sin antes darle una ultima mirada a Edward que lo dejamos con la palabra en la boca…

Sin duda este no fue mi mejor almuerzo…

* * *

Chicas siento que este cap esta tan corto pero por la fechas en las que estamos mi familia hace muchas celebraciones y casi no tengo tiempo pero juro que el proximo lo subire mas largo... por el momento ya les dejo esto espero sus opiniones&comentarios...

Los qiere

JocelynnC'V


	7. Confianza

**Disclamer: Los personajes le pertecen a STEPHENIE MEYER y la historias es obra y gracia de mi imaginacion.**

**Summary: Isabella esta cansada de las discuciones de sus padres,Edward busca veganza con Jake q le ha quitado a su novias¿Que pasara si cuando sus padres descubran su paradero y Edward se enamore de ella?

* * *

**

**CAPITULO VII**

**Bella POV**

Después de la pequeña pelea entre Edward y Jacob, abandone la cafetería con Jacob pisándome los talones, no me gusto su actitud y el no era nada mío, que fingiéramos ser primos es una cosa, pero que se crea dueño de mi horario o de quien debía juntarme, eso sí que no se lo iba a permitir

-¿Me puedes decir qué diablos te pasa?- pregunto muy furioso Jacob

- ¿No crees que esa pregunta te la debería de hacer yo a ti?- pregunte con una gran ironía en mi voz

- Ósea, que te pasa? No te me gusta que estés cerca de Cullen, te mira…

-Me mira como…

-Te mira como si fueras algo de comer, su presa, su objetivo, ¡Y ESO NO ME GUSTA NADA!-dijo agarrándome de los hombros y zarandeándome

-¡SUELTAME!- le grite con furia-¿y por qué te debería de gustar?, es mi vida

- Si, pero James me dijo que te cuidara de todo peligro, y Cullen- dijo su apellido con veneno en su voz.- es uno muy grande

-Mira Jacob te voy a decir una sola cosa y espero que lo entienda- dije con toda la seriedad del mundo- tu no eres nada mío y yo puedo salir y estar con quien yo desee y tu no me lo vas a prohibir, ahora espero que lo hayas entendido me voy a clase, nos vemos al termino de las clases.

Le di la espalda y salí de ahí rumbo a mi siguiente hora, Matemáticas, fue una clase muy tranquila, la compartí con un chica llamada Alice, era muy inteligente e hiperactiva, nos hicimos grandes amigas, quedamos en vernos mañana en el almuerzo para seguir platicando…

-¡Bella!- oí mi nombre al salir del salón, me di la vuelta y me encontré con nada menos y nada más que el mismísimo…

-Edward- dije en un tono mordaz

-El mismo que viste y calza- dijo con burla en su voz

-¿Qué deseas?

-Bueno…- dijo pasándose una mano por el cabello- te quería pedir una disculpa por darte problemas con tu primo y…-lo corte

- No te preocupes, Jacob es muy sobreprotector y dijo que eras un "peligro"- dije haciendo comillas con las manos en la ultima palabra

-Jajaj, no te preocupes puedes confiar en mi-dijo con una sonrisa torcida que hizo que mi corazón se detuviera por la impresión de aquel gesto.- Bueno te acompaño a tu siguiente clase, ¿cuál es?

-Gimnasia- dije demasiado firme para el estado emocional en el que me encontraba.

…

**

* * *

Chicas(os)! perdon por la demora como ya les dije casi no me da tiempo en todas estas fechas, estoy apunto de salir de vacaciones[22 de diciembre] y esos dias actualizare mas... y bueno ya estoy escribiendo el capi del domingo:) espero sus Review, para que me digan que tal quedo el capitulo.**

**Besos:**

**Jocelynn'CV**


	8. Invitacion

**Disclamer: Los personajes le pertecen a STEPHENIE MEYER y la historias es obra y gracia de mi imaginacion.**

**Summary: Isabella esta cansada de las discuciones de sus padres,Edward busca veganza con Jake q le ha quitado a su novias¿Que pasara si cuando sus padres descubran su paradero y Edward se enamore de ella?

* * *

**

**CAPITULO VIII**

**Bella POV**

Ya había pasado aproximadamente desde que llegue a la ciudad de Chicago, en este tiempo me había dado la oportunidad de conocer mejor a Edward, era un chico muy lindo y tierno, sentía con él una conexión muy especial.

Hoy era el baile para recaudar fondos para la graduación… no tenía pensado ir pero Edward me invito, bueno mejor dicho. me persuadió y acoso hasta que le dije que si, aun lo recuerdo

_Flash Back_

_-Bellita hermosa, preciosa, la mejor amiga de las amigas_

_-¿Qué necesitas Edward?_

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo necesito algo?-pregunto con sarcasmo_

_-Porque solo usas esas palabras para pedirme un favor-contraataque-… pero dime ¿que necesitas?_

_-Necesito que me acompañas al baile_

_-¡¿QUÉ?- Pregunte sorprendida- No, no y NO! Edward, lo siento, pero yo no sé bailar_

_-Depende de quien te guie.-dijo dándome una sonrisa torcida_

_-Ya te dije que no._

_-Está bien- dijo dándose la vuelta-pero hare lo posible para convencerte_

_Y dicho y hecho, a lo largo de semana y media se la paso esperándome fuera de todas la clases para preguntarme lo mismo._

_Un dia en clase de laboratorio, ya harta de contestarle siempre lo mismo._

_-Si te digo que si me dejas de molestar?_

_-Si._

_-Entonces…-dije dudosa- si!_

_-Gracias!_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Y ahora heme aquí, sentada en el asiento del copiloto del auto de Victoria para ir de compras.

-Bella, ¿qué tipo de vestido quieres?

-Algo no muy ostentoso-dije haciendo una mueca- no brillante, con muchos detalles o cualquier tipo de rosa.

-¿No rosa?, ¿Por qué?

-Se me hace un color muy infantil- solo asintió y bajamos del auto

Entramos una tienda, pero la mayoría de los vestidos eran demasiado ostentosos. Salimos y Victoria se paro enfrente del aparador de una tienda y me grito:

-¡Es este! ¡Es este!

Lo vi y al momento me enamore de el, era azul, con una sola manga y un moñito en la parte posterior del pecho, era para resaltarlos más,

-¡Entremos!

En cuento entramos pedimos que nos mostraran el vestido, me lo probé y se me amoldaba perfecto a mi figura, pero tenía buen cuerpo, aunque mis curvas no fueran voluptuosas no era ni gorda ni flaca así que me queda bien. Salimos a la tienda a comprar lo que necesitábamos, Victoria no me dejo pagar nada así que tuve que conformarme con solo elegir

**Edward Pov**

¡Al fin hoy era esa baile!, ahí es donde le pediría Bella que fuera mi novia, para poder comenzar con mi plan…

Aunque Bella me agradaba mucho y me dolía saberle que le rompería el corazón no podía hacer nada, ya todo estaba en marcha…

Arregle mi traje y salí rumbo a casa de Bella.

* * *

**Chicas, y a lo mejor algun chico escondido! ya estoy aqui:) y como lo prometi. actualize el domingo en la noche, aunq sea una semana despues pero el punto esque dije domingo y aqui estoy:D hehe pues bueno he estado loca con las compras de navidad... hehe bueno perdon como la tardanza, tengo pensado terminar la historia en vacaciones decembrina, pero bueno eso lo veremos luego... **

**Merezco un Review?**


	9. Propuesta I

**Disclamer: Los personajes le pertecen a STEPHENIE MEYER y la historias es obra y gracia de mi imaginacion.**

**Summary: Isabella esta cansada de las discuciones de sus padres,Edward busca veganza con Jake q le ha quitado a su novias¿Que pasara si cuando sus padres descubran su paradero y Edward se enamore de ella?**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo IX**

**Edward POV**

Salí de mi casa a las 6:30 con rumbo a casa de los Lefevre, donde ahora vivía Isabella. Con el tiempo me fue contando su historia, como eran sus padres, sus amigos, pero nunca me conto como llego aquí pero con el tiempo lo descubriré.

No me di cuenta cuando estaba en la entrada de la casa de los Lefevre, solo cuando me anuncie con el portero que venía por Bella.

Salí del auto y me dirigí con rumbo al umbral pero una mano en mi pecho me detuvo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Cullen?

-¿Te importa Black?

- Claro que me importa, no se te olvide que estas en mis terrenos.

-Me avisas cuando los hayan puesto a tu nombre- le dije con sarcasmo

-Muy chistoso Cullensito, pero conmigo te guardas tus bromitas- dijo con un falso entusiasmo

-¡Ahh! Ya sé que te trae por aquí, vienes a advertirme de Bella. ¿Verdad?

-Me gusta que nos entendamos, solo te digo que…

- No lastime a Isabella o me las veré contigo, me lo has dicho cada vez que nos vemos en la práctica, no te preocupes ya me quedo claro.

Y con eso me dirigí al umbral de la puerta y toque el timbre, dejando al chucho con la palabra en la boca

-Buenos días jovencito, la Srita. Bella ya está por bajar- dijo una de las empleadas de la casa con un intento de sonrisa "seductora"

-Gracias- conteste secamente

La espera fue como de 15 minutos aproximadamente, agradecí eso ya que no era una persona que le gustara esperar a las mujeres, pero cuando Bella iba bajando me impacte. Su vestido color azul fuerte la hacía un contraste perfecto con su piel blanca y el escote mostraba solo lo necesario para ponerse a imaginar.

-¿Pase la prueba?-dijo sonriendo con un tímido sonrojo

-Si

Llegamos al baile a un lapso de 30 minutos, ayude a Bella a bajarse del auto. Al entrar al gimnasio, que ese sería el lugar del baile, todas las miradas masculinas se fijaron en Bella y eso no me agrado en lo más mínimo. Al desplazarnos hacia otro lugar Bella me dijo:

-No me gusta ser el centro de atención.

-A mi tampoco, pero estas con el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, ¿Qué esperabas?- dije con una sonrisa torcida

-Ash! Tu ego y yo no cabemos mejor voy a saludar a Ángela- dijo con tono sarcástico mientras se alejaba.

En ese momento me puse a pensar como le pediría que fuera mi novia. Y se me ocurrió una gran idea.

Me dirigí hacia Eleazar que estaba a cargo de la música y le pedí una canción, que sabía que le gustaba mucho a Bells. Me fui por ella antes de que pusieran las canción, estaba platicando con Mike Newton, y se veía demasiado incomoda y el demasiado cerca.

-Lo digo enserio Isabella, deberíamos salir- dijo con un tono de voz "seductor"

-Y yo te lo repito, no puedo tengo muchas cosas que hacer- dijo con voz fastidiada-

-Pero…-iba a replicar la sanguijuela cuando yo entre.

-Bella, ven vamos a bailar- y la jale hacia la pista de baile

-Gracias- me dijo cuando nos poníamos en posiciones- aunque te digo que no sé bailar.

-Todo depende de quién te lleve-

En ese momento comenzó a sonar la canción que pedí, _Metamorphosis _de Philip Glass. Puse una mano en su cintura y ella en mi hombro y entrelazamos nuestras manos libres.

Era ahora o nunca lo que tenía que decir.

-Bella…-dije con voz cautelosa

-Dime-dijo mientras me miraba fijamente

-Tengo algo que pedirte.

-Adelante…

-Vamos

Caminamos hacia una de las bancas fuera del Gimnasio donde se podía contemplar el cielo estrellado y la luz de la luna. Ella se sentó en la banca y yo me puse enfrente de ella.

-Isabella, ¿_quieres ser mi novia?_

**

* * *

(N/A)**

**H**asta aqui por el dia de hoy...

Hey chicas como estan? bueno lo prometido es deuda hoy sali de vaciones y actualizare lo mas seguido que pueda(: pues de regalo de navidad les dare la segunda parte de este cap en un Bella Pov hahaha ya pues cuidense y preparense que vengo con una nueva historia, y disculpen a Annie si no ha actualizado "Reales Problemas" ha estado muy ocupada...

Bueno cuidense mucho

Los quiere

JocelynnCV'

**_¿Me dejas un Review?_**


	10. Enamorado

**Capitulo X**

**Edward POV**

Han pasado 2 meses desde que le hice la propuesta a Bella, un mes desde que empezó mi venganza y una semana que me di cuenta que no podía seguir así.

_Flash Back_

_Después de hacer esa pregunta el silencio nos inundó a ambos, ella me miraba como si no lo creyera, y yo expectativamente._

—_Edward, ¿me podrías llevar a mi casa?__— me quede en shock ante lo que me dijo._

— _¿Pero qué hay de lo que te pregunte?__— no me contesto y se fue corriendo al coche._

_El trayecto hasta su casa fue silencioso, solo se oía el sonido de nuestras respiraciones, pero en mi cabeza había un montón de preguntas y la más importante era ¿Qué está pensando? Al llegar a la mansión de James solo me dijo un escueto "Buenas noches" y salió._

_Paso evitándome todo un mes hasta que en una clase de biología, la cual el maestro había faltado, decidí enfrentarla. Espere a que todo el mundo saliera del aula y le impedí la salida._

— _¿Quién te crees que eres para no dejarme salir, Cullen?__— pregunto molesta._

—_El que lleva un mes esperando respuesta de que si quieres ser su novio__._

_Su expresión paso de molesta a incomoda._

— _¿Y ahora te comió la lengua el ratón? _— dije con un poco de burla.

—_No— contesto secamente._

— _¿Por qué no me respondiste ese día?_

—_Porque estaba confundida.-contesto en un susurro._

— _¿y cómo crees que me sentí yo al ver que no me contestaste y me evitabas?_

— _¿Mal?- dijo con duda en la voz._

_Me acerque un poco más y la abrace, y oí su sollozo a la vez que me decía:_

—_Per...don no sab…ia que...e de..cir_

—_No te preocupes… fue muy precipitado, te entiendo — repetía mientras ellas lloraba._

_Así pasamos como 30 minutos, en los cuales la consolaba por cada sollozo y le besaba cada una de las lágrimas que derramaba_

—_Si — dijo después de un tiempo._

—_Si ¿Qué?- pregunte confundido._

—_Si quiero ser tu novia._

_Y en ese momento capture sus labios con los míos en un beso apasionado, delinee sus labios con mi lengua para que me diera el acceso hacia su boca y así lo hizo._

_FIN del Flash Back._

Hora, veme aquí en mi habitación pensando… ¿Qué pienso? Que me he enamorado como estúpido de ella. ¿Y ahora que hago?

* * *

**(N/A)**

**J**ocelyn se esconde, pero unas miradas hacen que vuelva a su lugar, se siente intimidada y dice:

"Lo siento a mi compu le callo agua y pues mis papas tardaron en comprarme otra... pero aqui estoy, bueno se preguntan si tardaron en comprartela como subiste 'Noble de Corazon' estaba en un cyber y pues... el archivo me lo paso Annie y este bueno como perdi mis archivos ya tuve que volverlo a escribir y asi"

pero Jocelyn se calla abruptadamente y pregunta, como es que desde el 23 de diciembre no tengo ningun review? y se siente triste al recordar que cuando vio su perfil no tenia ninguno.

.-.-.-.

He aqui mi monologo de porqq no habia subido y mi decepcion

los qiere

JocelynCV'


	11. Cita

**CAPITULO XI**

**Edward POV**

¿Cómo me enamore tan rápido? ¿Cómo todo esto se me salió de las manos? ¿Cómo esa pequeña castaña me deslumbraba cada vez que sonreía? Demasiadas preguntas había en mi cabeza.

Si sabía la verdad de porque está aquí, si lose. Me sorprendió la fortaleza de su decisión, pero es común, en ella todo me sorprende.

Hoy saldría con ella a ver una película cumplíamos un mes y diez días. Algo estúpido. Pero cuento los días uno a uno. Tienen razón las personas que dicen que estar enamorado afecta y ahora comprendo.

Salí de mi habitación y me despedí de mi adorada madre, Esme.

-Espero poder conocer a esa chica- me dijo sonriente

-Pronto madre, pronto- dije cuando le di un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando llegue al garaje le envié un mensaje a Bella.

_Voy por ti en 15 minutos_

_EC_

Cuando iba a menos una cuadra de mi casa me respondió:

_Te estaré esperando_

_B__S_

Iba conduendo mientras oía una hermosa canción que me recordó a lo que me estaba pasando.

_Siempre fui_

_Esclavo de la libertad_

_De esos que saben flotar_

_Y que besan el cielo_

Empecé a recordar todos los momentos lindos vividos a su lado.

_Y hasta a que_

_Apareciste por ahí_

_Me decidí aterrizar_

_Y quedarme en tu suelo_

_Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión_

_Mi. alma reconoció_

_Tu voz_

_Y así_

_Se fue detrás de ti mi corazón_

Y así era estaba entre sus alas, ella me hizo creer que el amor si existe y que solo ella puede destruirme con una sola palabra.

_Y hasta hoy_

_Pensaba que era libertad_

_Estaba en otro lugar_

_Y hoy la llevo por dentro_

_Me asome al laberinto de tu amor_

_Aquí encontré mi verdad_

_Y en ti esta lo que quiero_

_Descubrí mi fe en tu ilusión_

_Mi. alama reconoció_

_Tu voz_

_Y así_

_Se fue detrás de ti mi corazón_

Y en eso se me vino una idea a la mente y si que era muy buena.

_Vuelo entre tus alas_

_Despierto entre tu alma_

_Y mi paz ( y mi paz)_

_En mi , ya son_

_Viajo en tu mirada_

_Me elevas_

_Soy mejor de lo que fui_

_Por ti Amor_

_Viajo en tu mirada_

_Soy mejor de lo que fui_

_Por ti Amooooorrrrrrrr…._

_Siempre fui esclavo de la Libertad_

_Contigo puedo tocar_

_Lo que soñeeeeeee_

_Tanto tiempoooo_

Termine de oir la canción justo cuando estaba en la entre de los Lefevre, y entraba por el caminito de piedras, aunque dije que en 15 minutos, en 5 ya estaba en su casa y le hable por el móvil mientras veía a su ventana.

-Ya estoy afuera.-dije sonriendo

-Ya te vi- observe que acomodaba la cortina y se apagaban las luces.

Baje del auto y corrí hasta la puerta, toque y Victoria me recibió.

-Buenas noches Edward, Bella esta por bajar.

-Sí, muchas gracias.

En eso se oyó el sonido de unos pasos y Bella aprecio en el inicio de las escaleras, bajo corriendo y en el último escalón tropezó, fui rápidamente a ayudarla.

-Gracias- dijo sonrojándose

-De nada- respondí sonriendo – Ves muy guapa- se volvió a sonrojar.

Nos despedimos de Victoria y salimos hacia un restaurante, antes de ir a ver la película. Al llegar no recibió una pelirroja que según entendí era Tanya y seria nuestra mesera.

-¿Desean ordenar algo?

-Amor…-le dije a Bella mirándola a los ojos.

-Mmm…unos ravioles y una soda de manzana.

-¿Y usted…?-dijo chillantemente la mesera.

-Un fetuccini con camarones y una soda de cola.

-Muy bien, enseguida les traigo su orden- dijo la mesera yéndose

Pasamos una velada amenamente conversábamos de cosas triviales, nos dábamos de comer el uno al otro, nos robábamos besos, reímos y cuando terminas pague y nos fuimos al cine.

Entramos a ver Piratas del Caribe: Navegando en aguas misteriosas, nos reíamos entre cada locura del capitán Jack Sparrow y más cuando atoro un muffin en un candelabro, lloro cuando la sirena y el religioso- cuyo nombre no recuerdo- se fueron juntos.

Salimos de la sala del cine y llegamos a su casa la deje y le di un último beso.

-Hasta mañana, cielo- le dije abranzadola

-Hasta mañana- dijo sonriéndome

Espere a que entrara y me fui hacia mi casa a prepararle la sorpresa.

_Entre tus alas- Camila  _

**N/A : Ya volvi, creo que me inspire un poco este solo es un comodin de lo que va a pasar en el proximo capitulo... y a lo mejor nose un poco de Lemmon... hahahaha cuidense y voy a estar actualizando mas seguidito ahorita que ya sali de vacaciones, estuve ocupadita porque andaba en un concurso en mi escuela. Pero ya volvi y con energias renovadas :DD cuidensee! **

Jocelyn G-Cullen


	12. Sueño

******Diclamer: Los personajes le pertecen a STEPHENIE MEYER y la historias es obra y gracia de mi imaginacion SE PROHIBE LE COPIA PARCIAL O TOTAL DE ESTE DONCUMENTO.**

******Se recomienda escuchar:**

******Sparks Fly- Taylor Swift**

******Save you- Simple Plan.**

******Sin mas nos leemos abajo.**

* * *

**CAPITULO XII**

**Bella POV**

Al entrar a la casa estaba con una sonrisa muy boba en la cara, todo era perfecto. Nunc a pensé que alguien como Edward fuera una persona tan sensible, caballerosa y muy cariñosa.

Recuerdo que al principio, cuando nos conocimos, casi no nos podíamos ver ni en pintura… pero ahora todo era muy diferente, ahora no podía concebir la idea de una vida sin él, creo que me estaba empezando, o ya estaba hasta los huesos, enamorada de Edward.

Un golpe a mis espaldas me despertó, era Jacob, vestía un pijama y en la mano sostenía un trago de algo que no reconocí, podría ser whisky u otra cosa.

-Hasta que te dignas a llegar, recuerda que no estas en tu pueblo donde los peligros son pocos.- dijo con voz patosa acusa de los tragos, que me imagino, se había tomado antes.

-¡Wow! No sabía que ahora tenía toque de queda- le conteste fríamente, desde que había empezado a salir con Edward la relación con Jake se había puesto muy tensa- Buenas noches Jacob, nos vemos mañana cuando estes sobrio.

Me abrí paso hacia las escaleras, pero una mano me sujeto del brazo y me jalo…

-Ten cuidado Bella, presiento que Cullen esta tramando algo y eso nos incluye a ti y a mí.- Me soltó y subió las escaleras pasando a un lado mio.

Después de verlo desaparecer en la cima de la escalera, fui a mi recamara que se encontraba una planta más de la suya. Me quede pensando en sus palabras, mientras me ponía el pijama… luego con eso en mente me quede dormida.

_-¡Ja! ¿Creías que todas las palabras bonitas que te decían eran ciertas? Que ilusa eres- decía Edward con una cara de burla hacia mi._

_-Pero Ed…yo te amo- decía con lagrimas en los ojos-_

_-Ese era el punto 'mi amor'- escupió las palabras- el plan estaba perfectamente trazado. Tu querido Jake me debía muchas asi que decidi dándole a donde mas le duele… se le veia la cara de baboso enamorado que traia por ti… el ya me había quitado todas mis novias, ahora a mi me tocaba quitarle algo ¿no crees?- y se empezó a reir…_

Ese sonido hizo despertarme de mi sueño, eso no podía ser cierto, Edward si no me ama, al menos me tiene cariño… aunque _'Vamos Bella, no eres el tipo de Ed, él las prefiere rubias'. _Me quite ese pensamiento de la cabeza y mire el despertador… eran las 6:50 a.m. Asi que prepare todo para tomar una ducha matutina, saque mi una muda de ropa y tome mi neceser para irme al baño.

Tome el móvil que había empezado a sonar y verifique el mensaje que me había llegado era de Edward.

_Buenos Días, preciosa._

_Espero que hayas dormido bien y soñado con los angelitos o conmigo, jeje._

_Te paso a buscar a las 7:30._

_Con cariño_

_E.C_

Sonreí por el contenido del mensaje y mientras colocaba el neceser en el lavamanos le respondí.

_Buenos días, guapura._

_Dormi muy bien y si soñé con muchos angeles y uno de esos eras tu._

_Te espero_

_Besos_

_B.S_

Busque en la biblioteca de mi celular una buena canción para oir mientras me tomaba una ducha y empezó a sonar _'Sparks Fly de Taylor Swift'*_ esa canción me recordaba a Edward.

Gradue la ducha y empece a cantar.

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me on the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see sparks fly_

_Whenever you smile_

Tome el acondicionador como micrófono y cante lo que restaba de la letra… al terminar la canción siguió la de Metamorphosis de Philip Glass y recordé cuando la bailamos por primera vez.

A las 7:15 estaba en la cocina junto con James ,que tomaba un café y leia el periódico, mientras yo comía un cuenco de cereales con un vaso de jugo de naranja.

En eso se oyó el claxon del auto de Edward me despedí de James y Victoria que venía bajando las escaleras, al llegar a la entrada me encontré con la puerta abierta y Ed sosteniéndola le di un casto beso y me subí al coche, de ahí partimos con rumbo a la escuela.

En el auto iba sonando _Save you de Simple Plan_ en un volumen muy bajo, con Edward no era importante llenar los silencios, con la mirada nos comunicábamos el uno al otro.

Al llegar a la escuela nos reunimos con Carmen y Eleazar, ahora también me llevaba con ellos, eran una pareja muy unida y desprendían amor por todos lados.

-Buenos días, tortolitos- dijo Eleazar estrechando la mano con Edward.

-Muy buenos – respondió Ed por los dos.

-¿Cómo se la pasaron el fin de semana?-pregunto Carmen dándonos un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo.

-Bien, muy divertido.- respondí yo devolviéndole el saludo.

-Pues no es por apresurarles pero ya va a sonar el timbre para que entremos a la primera clase, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo – me despedí de los hombres y Carmen y yo pusimos rumbo hacia la clase de Aritmética que compartíamos.

El tema se me hacía muy fácil, eran temas de repaso para el semestral que estaba cerca, así que me puse a hacer garabatos en mi libreta hasta que terminó la clase.

Al salir del salón alguien me tomo del brazo y me dijo:

-Ya te lo advertí anoche, ten cuidado con Cullen o vas a sufrir.

-Jacob, yo conozco a Ed y sé que no me va a hacer nada.-le conteste furiosa de que volviera a insistir con el mismo tema.

-Solo no me hagas decir 'te lo dije'- dijo y se perdió entre la multitud de estudiantes.

.

.

.

**Jacob POV**

¡Maldito Cullen! Ya se su plan para humillarme, tengo que prevenir a Bella. Esa conversión la tengo que hacer llegar a ella.

* * *

**N/A**: Bueno se aceptan reclamos, tomatasos, golpees(menos insultos), subi que la historia estaba en re-edicion y es cierto volvi a hacer los capitulos y vi que iba muy rapido asi que de ahora algunos capitulos van a hacer recuerdos y asi. Los capitulos los tratare de subir los mas pronto que pueda...

En otro puntos... Jacob ya sabe el plan de nuestro Ed, ¿como los descubrio? lo veremos en el siguiente cap... asi que nos vemos.

Jocelyn G-Cullen


End file.
